The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Vehicles are often shared by multiple drivers, such as in the case of family cars, rental cars, Zipcar®, or Car2Go®. Frequent adjustments of vehicle settings may be necessary when a driver or passenger get into the vehicle, for example, due to different personal traits and/or preferences of the drivers or passengers.
Many modern vehicles may be equipped with electrical motors and switches, which may significantly expedite the driver adjustments process. Some vehicles, particularly in the high-end market, may be equipped with digital motor controls that may retain the “memory” of a driver's preference for power seats, power mirrors, power windows, and preset radio stations, etc. However, the number of memory settings is likely finite, and the memory setting of a driver may not be portable or ported across vehicles.